Mistletoe and Christmas Cheer
by SilverInk2011
Summary: It started with mistletoe, ended with love. Mike/Connie Christmas one-shot. I had the idea in my head for about three months, but this was the most appropriate time to write and post it.  Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: A Mike/Connie Christmas one-shot. Please review as they are always welcome. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Mistletoe and Christmas Cheer

Mike's office was not the most festive, as compared to the rest of the building. He never really had a feel for Christmas. He hasn't seen his mother in years and his father was no where to be seen. That was fine with him. He was fine with Christmases alone.

He watched as his assistant, Connie, walked down the halls humming "Jingle Bells" while reading a motion. Her badly tuned soprano echoed through the hallway as she approached him.

"Motion to dismiss," said Connie before entering the office to talk to him. "I told him to forget it, but he insisted."

"All right," said Mike, snatching the motion from her hands. He slapped it on his desk before standing up. "What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked her.

"I'm spending it with my crazy family. My parents, four brothers and sisters and their husbands and wives, and my ten nieces and nephews." Connie looked at him. "What about you?" she asked him.

"Just me and my television," he said somewhat forlornly. Connie's eyes turned a little sad. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she whispered. "It's just sad that you're spending Christmas alone."

"Yeah," he said, "but you know about my family."

"Yeah," she murmured, "I know." He walked with her to the entrance of his office.

"I'll see you in chambers later today," he said.

"Yeah," she said. She surprised him by leaning in to kiss him. It was a long, lingering kiss. "See you later."

He blushed as she left. "Mistletoe!" she called as she walked back down the hallway. Mike turned around to notice Clarice, Jack's receptionist, giggling on her way out the door.

* * *

Connie made her way back to her desk on Christmas Eve. She couldn't wait to get out of there, but she couldn't stop thinking about Mike. She couldn't bear to spend Christmas without her family. She couldn't imagine how lonely it must be. It must have been hard on him as a child.

Her mind went back to that kiss she gave him two weeks ago. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She meant for it to be quick, because it was mistletoe, but there was something warm and inviting about his lips. But she couldn't take just a sip. She wanted a drink. It made her heart beat faster than normal. Maybe it was something that she couldn't get away from her, but something was definitely there.

She made up her mind. She decided that she was going to visit Mike on Christmas. She was delivering his present (a jersey of his favorite Yankee player) to him there, also.

When she put her coat on, she felt a small, hard parcel tucked away into one of the pockets. She reached in and pulled it out. It was a small jewelry box. When she opened it, she discovered that it contained an emerald necklace. The card that came with it said "Merry Christmas! Mike."

"Oh, Mike," she whispered, slipping the necklace around her neck and clasping it tightly. She was definitely putting that surprise visit at the top of her evening to-do list for Christmas night.

* * *

Mike was flipping through television channels with no particular interest. All that was on was those happy Christmas movies that made him sick to his stomach. He never had that family in those movies. He sure as hell wanted that, though.

A knock on the door to his apartment surprised him. He opened the door to reveal Connie dressed in a deep red dress and high heels. She held out a bag for him to take. "I was going to wait until tonight to give you this."

He opened it to reveal the jersey. "I love it," he said, putting it on over the t-shirt he was wearing.

"I knew you would," she said. She stood there awkwardly.

"Come on in, Connie," he said. "Those shoes must be murder."

"I'm used to it," she said. She walked through the living room and sat down.

It was then Mike noticed the emerald stone around her neck. "I did right," he said, looking at the necklace.

"I love it," she whispered. "Thank you."

The silence became a little more comfortable. "Why are you here, Connie?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows slightly. "I didn't want you to be alone on Christmas."

"Thanks," he whispered. "Why?"

"It was originally because you were going to be alone tonight, and I want to be with you just for Christmas," confessed Connie, "but after that kiss under the mistletoe that Jack's foolish receptionist planted, I realized that I don't want to be here for just one Christmas." She kicked off her heels and strode over to him, her long legs gracefully gliding with every stride. "I want to be here for all of them." She looked into his blue eyes. "That is, if you'll let me."

He brushed a curl out of her face and traced his thumb traced the side of her face. She began to show signs of a faint smile. Before she could say anything more, his lips greedily grabbed hers. She answered back, just as greedily as he did. Neither of them could muster enough self-control to stay out of the bedroom. Pretty soon they were rolling around in the sheets, chasing their feelings and showing each other how much they mean to each other. They traced each others bodies so perfectly, it was like the most intricate chemistry passed between the two of them. The bed shook and they were pretty sure that the neighbors heard everything. Neither of them cared. They just wanted each other that night.

When they were both satisfied, she curled up at his side. "Honestly," began Mike, "this is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Me too," confessed Connie.

Mike smiled at Connie before leaning in to kiss her again. "Merry Christmas, my love," he whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas," she answered.


End file.
